This invention relates to a tape winder for a coil and more particularly to a tape winder which can automatically wind a covering tape around the wound out coil.
Coil winding has been made automatic by automatic coil winding machines, which have greatly improved the efficiency of the coil winding operation. However, the cover tape winding operation around finished coils has still been carried out only by hand.
For this reason, though the coil winding work has already been improved very much, fully automatic coil manufacture and improvement of efficiency in such work could not have been expected due to this fully manual tape winding operation around the coil.
An objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an automatic tape winding machine for an already wound coil.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tape winding machine which can automatically exchange tape.